What FBI Agents Talk About During Stakeouts
by MusicDreamer7
Summary: Each chapter features a few of our favoirte FBI agents talking about whatever pops into my head while they are on a stake-out. First chapter features Nikki and Colby
1. Chapter 1

Title: What FBI Agents Talk About During Stake-outs

Author: Mystery

Rating: PG (I'm being safe here)

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I'm just playing around with the characters to get these annoying plot bunnies to leave me alone. I'll give everyone back in one piece.

Chapter 1: Nikki and Colby

"So new guy, is there anything your parents don't know about?" Agent Colby Granger asked as he looked through the binoculars at the sleazy hotel he and Nikki had been stationed to watch.

The other agent twisted her head around and a slow smile curled up her lips. "Look-in for black mail Granger?"

"Nah, just tryin to make conversation. I mean I don't think this guy's leavin anytime soon." The two had been watching the hotel since 8:30 that evening and a quick glace at the clock in the dashboard showed it was now 3:30 a.m.

Beside him Nikki snorted in agreement. "Are they always like this?"

Colby nodded his head. "Most of the time it really is this boring. So come on, what did you do that's so horrible that mommy and daddy don't know about. I promise I won't tell."

"Look," Nikki began turning her head to face Granger cocking her head. "I may be the new guy around here, but I'm not stupid. Cops are horrible gossips, and from what I've seen FBI agents are worse."

Her partner for the night laughed. "David's right, you're no fun."

Nikki commented under her breath, "You two have the stupidest games of all time."

From the driver's seat Colby shook his head and sighed. He allowed things to go back to being perfectly silent again except for the sound of LA traffic. Placing his head in his left hand which was propped against the door, he looked out of the windshield. The lights were out in the hotel room where the suspect had checked in. Nope, they certainly wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon.

Finally the silence became unbearable. Man stakeouts were always so much more fun with David. Heck, even Don was better company than Nikki and he could be a real grouch when he started to need a caffeine fix. At least when I'm fetching coffee, I've got something to do other than sit here and listen to is she breathing through her nose?

She was trying to get on his nerves now, and he knew it. Nope, it's not going to work. I'm just going to sit here and ignore you. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Colby only held out listening to the odd breathing pattern from his partner for five minutes before he'd had enough. He was bored and wanted to have some fun. Slowly a twisted idea came into his head. He suddenly knew exactly how to make this stake-out more fun. Cocking his head he confessed, "For me, I brought home an F on my report card when I was in the 10th grade. I hid the report card so my mom wouldn't find out. She still hasn't found out about it."

Nikki started laughing, "Are you serious?"

Colby held up a hand and laughed along, "Scouts honor. I hid it in a box in the attic where my mom keeps loads of stuff she swears she may need one day. Actually she's a pack-rat, but don't tell her that to her face. Man, does she get pissed off. Mom keeps swearing she's going to go through it one day and organize it, but she never does. I keep waiting for her to finally do it, so she can find the old report card just to find out what her reaction will be."

Nikki was pretty much dying of laughter in the passenger's seat. Colby briefly wondered as she had trouble gasping for air, if it was possible to die of laughter. _Was it really that funny that he had hid a report card? _Before he had to ask if she was gonna be okay, Nikki subsided enough to actually breath. Her next words came out in short gasps, "Alright, I guess that's pretty good. Mine's nothing that incriminating though."

Colby looked offended, "So then why all this fuss about not sharing then?" He already knew the answer though, that brief sparkle of triumph in her eyes just confirmed his suspicions about his partner's behavior. He drawled, "Oh I get it, leave me sitting here till I spill some really juicy gossip."_ She's not going to like it when she finds out I've wasted her time. Ah well. _

Nikki just grinned, "Yep, and it only took you 10 minutes to crack. I'm gonna have so much fun telling everybody about this."

Colby smirked as he shrugged, "Go ahead. Everybody in the office already knows about it though. Megan wrung that confession out of me during our first stake-out. She told everyone before lunch the next day. But hey you want to tell my mom go ahead."

Truth was, working with Megan Reeves had smartened him up real fast when it came to stuff like this. Well , he was good about spotting the tactics when other girls tried to pull these stunts on him. But…..man when he thought about all the stuff Megan had gotten out of him over the past 3 years.._he shuddered_…if Megan ever told even a tenth of what she'd gotten out of him on all the stake-outs he would be so dead.

But laughing at the new guy was so much more fun that being laughed at. He could get used to this. Grinning from ear to ear he added, "And new guy, I'm not as dumb as I look."

Nikki popped the dashboard with her foot as she muttered, "Well, damn."

Colby just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Niiki and David**

Nikki settled into the passenger seat beside David. She noticed the look of disgust he gave her. "Hey, Mini Don, don't give me that look. Some of us on this team are normal."

David scoffed, "I'm perfectly normal. I just don't understand everyone's obsession with coffee."

Nikki looked offended as they pulled out of the parking garage, "I'm not obsessed. How else am I supposed to stay awake at ungodly hours waiting for some slime ball to make a move?"

David shrugged as he stopped at the stop light. "You saying I don't make good conversation?"

Nikki snorted, "Well I'll admit you're better than Granger, but that's not saying much."

David shook his head as he turned right on Bixel Street. The two drove the rest of the way to the apartment complex in silence. David found an inconspicuous place to park the car and the two began to wait. The main suspect in their murder investigation had a brother living in these apartments. If they were lucky, he might try to get help from said brother. It wasn't going to hurt to see.

The two sat and watched, Nikki sipping her coffee, David lounging with his head resting comfortably on the padded head rest. Eventually though, Nikki finished her coffee and realized she was going to have to find something to talk about to pass the time or she was going to fall asleep.

"So Sinclair, you got any brothers back home?" She supposed the current situation had her curious about her partner's family life. She hadn't heard David mention having any siblings, but she didn't talk to David that often. But the two didn't spend that much time together. Don usually chose to pair her with Liz, or failing that she was paired with Granger.

David rolled his head lazily to the side. "Nah, got older sisters."

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you're the baby?'

David laughed, "Yeah, I'm the baby back home. Dad left me alone with a bunch of women. Sharing one bathroom with more than one woman is hell on earth. And of course Linda liked to use me as an extra purse."

Nikki looked at David confused, "An extra purse? What are you talkin about Sinclair?"

David sat up in his seat holding up his hand as he saw a man getting out of a green pick-up truck. He picked up his binocluars and gazed at the man. Beside him Nikki unbuckled her seatbelt. "That our guy?"

David shook his head, "Nah. Right truck model and color, but not our guy."

"So…back to your sister Linda."

David grinned, "I barely remember how it started, but she was griping to mom because Ana had taken her purse, while Ana said it was hers. In the end Ana ended up with the purse. Linda ended up pouting because her small purse didn't have room for her hairbrush. And apparently a really cute guy could show up and she would just die if her hair was a mess."

David snorted, "What is it with women and their hair? I don't get. it."

"Uh, Sinclair I'd explain it to you, but well let's just say you lack perspective." She eyed his shiny bare head with amusement.

David shot her a dirty look. "Anyway…We were in a hurry to get somewhere, so mom just shoved a comb at Linda and told her to take that instead. Said it was just as good as a hairbrush. Linda still wasn't happy and mom just wanted to get in the car so we wouldn't be late for cousin Elizabeth's wedding. She shoved it at me and made me put it in my jacket."

Nikki looked at him dumbfounded, "Let me guess, Linda ended up wanting the comb?"

"Yep, and next thing I know I'm carrying a comb around in my pocket everywhere I go. Though Ana's probably more to blame than Linda when I think about it. She's always been a little absent minded. She'll leave her house without stuff and well baby brother was always on hand with whatever she needed."

His partner for the evening was flabbergasted. "So that's why you had a comb in your pocket the other day?"

David unbuckled his seatbelt and motioned for Nikki to follow. He'd finally caught sight of their perp near the west entrance to the apartments while they'd been talking. Turns out their suspect had chosen to drive his lesser used blue sedan, "Yep. Guess old habits die hard. Ready?"

Nikki suppressed a giggle but not her wide smile, "Sure thing." She wondered if Sinclair carried any other girl essentials in his pockets besides combs? Guess she could test that theory later.


End file.
